Después de todo, no fue tan fácil
by nachi123
Summary: Esta misión era tan ridículamente sencilla que le parecía hasta aburrida ¿Secuestrar a la hija del viejo cabeza de tobo? Cosa fácil... Lo que Pyro no sabía es que no debía subestimar a la bruja escarlata. Especial para al concurso 14 de febrero.


Hola!

Soy ya Nachi 123... lo se... nadie me conoce aqui.

He dejado algunos rewiew pero nada importante ^^

Ahora, por fin voy a dejar una historia aqui... en en el fandom de x-men evolution.

y que mejor manera de hacerlo siendo una pareja nunca antes vista?

Asi es señores... soy la primera en escribir un jhonda (Jhon y Wanda ^^) en español... y mas importante... yo sigue igual de loco y wanda igual de tramuda!

Ok, este es para el concurso del 14 de feberror organizado por Tari Elik... queri hace mi aportacion...

auqnue no he vuito a nadie mas participar -.-

que mas... si no ganó igual pude decir que por primer a vez me anime a subir algo en x-men evo. :P

ok...

si nada mas que decir salvo que X-men evolution no me pertence salvo a sus respectivo autores (Osea: Marvel) y que tego muuuuuucho sueño... el fic:

* * *

—_¿Por que a mi? De cuatro me tuvieron que escoger precisamente a mi —p_ensaba un chico pelirrojo portadores de unos ojos verdes, que siempre mostraban una picardía mezclada con un toque desquiciante haciendo una mirada que te invitaba a una diversión sin barreras, pero que ahora nada mas mostraban aburrimiento y poca atención a las demás cosas, que, según el si no ardían en llamas o explotaban eran aburridas.

Sacó por décima vez su encendedor plateado, y presionándolo salio la llama del metálico aparato, después a ojos de cualquier persona, increíblemente se puso a jugar con el fuego dándole diferente formas.

Calaveras, serpientes, caballos alados y pequeños demonios eran las formas que obtenía el fuego, pero pronto el se aburrió, rara vez le sucedía eso, pero acostumbrado a hacer cosas grandes, jugar con el poco contenido que un encendedor le parecía patético.

No aumentaba las llamas del mismo por las órdenes de su jefe habían sido especificas "No te muestres, ni des ninguna sospecha y se cauteloso, solo hazlo en el momento adecuado"

Hizo una mueca.

—_¿Cuándo saldrá? —s_e preguntó viendo personas que ciertamente no le interesaban, las que brevemente le llamaban la atención eran mujeres que iban con ropa "ligera" o que estaban "algo" proporcionadas, pero este perdía rápidamente la atención pensando en la misión encargada de magneto.

Y cada vez que pensaba en la misión envidiaba a sus compañeros, mientras el se encontraba es un pueblo que de lo chico que era el nombre ni sabía pero en donde se estaba muriendo de un frío terrible ya que hace uno quince minutos había comenzado a nevar, sus compañeros estaban en las instalaciones de magneto sin congelarse ni nada por el estilo.

—No entiendo como las personas pueden vivir en un lugar tan frío —murmuró mientras la calavera que estaba haciendo se esfumaba en el aire, miró una vez más la calle llena de habitantes, todos con sacos, portafolios y ropa de trabajar, otra razón por la que no conociera ese lugar, no tenia nada de interesante salvo empresas, empresas y mas empresas.

De repente, dentro de las ropas grises que llevaba la mayoría de personas, se dejo destacar otro… Escarlata.

—_Al fin_ —pensó el piromaniaco, incorporándose de la banca en la cual había estado sentado por alrededor de dos horas, caminó lo suficientemente rápido para que la chica fijara su atención en el, cuando ella lo hizo el sonrió, el resto iba a ser cosas fácil.

Mientras, la chica que acababa de salir de un edificio con cara de pocos amigos, venía con los ánimos bajos.

Ya no sabía que hacer, su orgullo era demasiado grande como para regresar con su hermano y los miembros de la hermandad, y aunque ya había hablado varias veces con Pietro sobre el asunto, esta no cedía, sabia que su hermano se preocupaba por ella pero igualmente Wanda tenia otros planes.

Y en esos estaban: Destruir a su padre.

Claro, pero primero estaba otras cosas, como por ejemplo mantenerse viva, y para ello necesitaba comer, dormir y (Aunque no fuera sumamente vital) asearse, y con el poco efectivo que le quedaba dudaba que pudiera hacer una de esas cosas.

Bueno, por eso precisamente hoy había salido del motel donde hace más de una semana que se hospedaba, sin dinero no podía quedarse más días, eso era tan obvio como dos mas dos es igual a cuatro.

Preguntándose que haría con su vida después, lo vio, no era su padre, pero si uno de sus subordinados, y si se podía decir, era con que el más había tenido encuentros.

Frunció el ceño, parecía que el se estaba burlando de ella ya que su sonrisa no decía otra cosa, el con un movimiento vano de la mano le dio una seña para que lo siguiera, claro, ella no iba a caer en algo tan fácil.

Jhon seguía caminando a paso despreocupado, no llamaba la atención de las demás personas ya que llevaba ropa normal, unos jeans oscuros, una camisa roja y una campera negra abierta eran perfectos para pasar prácticamente invisible.

—_Esa niña si es tonta —p_ensó, mientras apresuraba la caminata, quería salir antes de todos estos _humanos, _terminar la misión, y traer a la muchacha a Magneto.

No entendía como el viejo cabeza de tobo no podía lidiar con una niña ¿De cuanto, diecisiete, dieciocho? Aunque en el pasado la chica había podido alcanzar con unos de sus rayos azules solo había sido por suerte, suerte y por que lo había atacado por la espalda.

Dobló hacia la izquierda, una avenida desértica, del habitado y sobre poblado pueblo había pasado a una avenida donde la mayor presencia podía ser un perro buscando comida en los basureros. Después se dio la vuelta, pero para su sorpresa no encontró a nadie.

—Pero… Si había escuchado sus pasos detrás de mí —Jhon se rascó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, al menos que la chica hubiera absorbido lo paredes de su hermano era imposible que…

De repente sintió como si flotara en el aire, y es que de ¡De verdad lo estaba haciendo! Unos rayos azules cubrían todo su cuerpo y ahora no podía mover ni un solo músculo, de un callejón salió la que lo había "Embrujado"

—¿De verdad pensabas que era tan tonta? —habló mientras caminaba hacía el pelirrojo y al mismo tiempo seguía con el embrujo.

—Buena estrategia, pero tiene un fallo… —y por raro y poco creíble que se escuchase, Pyro pudo moverse y librarse de los poderes de la bruja escarlata, sacando su encendedor lo presionó y por fin pudo maniobrar con el fuego libremente— …No debiste se mostrarte tan pronto niña.

La chica retrocedió un poco al ver las grandes figuras de fuego que prácticamente salían de las manos del piromaniaco, frunció el ceño y canalizando su ira se imaginó que el hombre que tenía frente suyo era su padre, de nuevo los abrió y de sus manos salieron más rayos azules, que ciertamente eran nada para Jhon.

Claro, no hubiera sido nada si el chico no lo hubiera subestimado, después de varias caídas y un buen golpe contra una pared de ladrillos decidió tomarse las cosas en serio.

—Al parecer no eres tan débil como pensaba niña —dijo Jhon cruzándose de brazos y riéndose— Claro, después de todo eres hija de Magneto.

—¡Ese bastardo no es padre mío! —gritó Wanda, Jhon sonrió, sabía los puntos débiles de la muchacha y entre muchos de ellos destacaba uno, el cual era recordarle el lazo consanguíneo que tenia con su padre.

Por otro lado, Wanda estaba furiosa juntando sus manso trató de formar toda la energía posible, pero siquiera pudo durar dos segundos acumulando esos rayos azules cuan una solitaria bola de fuego llegó hasta sus pies.

—_¿¡Pero que…! —_la respuesta llegó a ella cuando vio bajo sus pies un líquido marrón, la primera acción de Wanda fue cubrirse como pudo del fuego producido gracias a la gasolina.

La explosión fue una onda totalmente fuerte, no hubiera sido tal si no fuera por la ayuda de Pyro, el cual con un vago movimientos de sus manos había podido expandir las llamas un poco mas de lo que realmente llegaban, el fuego arrastró varios metros atrás a Wanda que se protegió con sus poderes, recibiendo como mayor herida unas cuantas raspaduras debido al fuego.

Pyro había visto toda la escena si inmutarse, solo una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro, después avanzó despreocupadamente entre la llamas, esta no se acercaban a el, en realidad a cada paso que daba el la llamas se alejaban como si tuvieran miedo a extinguirse, el joven localizó a la mujer desmayada a varios metros de allí, se acercó a ella y la miró.

Se había desmayado y trataba se protegerse inconcientemente con los brazos, este hizo una mueca y la cargó, ya en sus brazos la observó mejor.

Facciones serias marcaban su rostro, mas sin embargo tenia un toque afable que hacía contraste con su aptitud en general, tenía la piel blanca pero sin llegar a ser pálida y según pudo observar, suave, el pelirrojo quiso saber si su piel era tan suave como aparentaba, pero se contuvo en acariciarla. El cabello corto y negro, Jhon le llamó la atención su color ― _Seguramente fue herencia de su madre, por lo menos no heredó las canas de su padre_ ― Pensó mofándose el chico.

Siguió con su recorrido, llegando a sus labios carnosos y pintados de rojo, sacudió la cabeza alejando pensamientos que no debían de pasar por su cabeza; la nariz pequeña y respingona, y hasta que finalmente llegó a los ojos los cuales se encontraban cerrados, sus parpados estaban delineados de negro y, por encima tenia una sombra de color escarlata alrededor de los mismos, que seguramente le daban a sus ojos azules una mirada mas seria y profunda, claro no podía asegurar nada ya que ella estaba desmayada.

—No me extraña que te llamen la bruja escarlata —dijo Pyro mientras comenzaba a caminar— Eres hermosa, lastima que Magneto tiene otros planes para ti.

Era cierto, aunque ninguno de los subordinados de Magneto sabía que pensaba hacer el con su hija, los cuatro aliados estaba de acuerdo en una cosa: Que no iba a ser bueno. Y aunque prácticamente el era el que le estaba condenando a la muchacha al entregársela a Magneto no podía evitar sentir pena por ella.

Caminó alrededor de diez minutos por una empinada calle que dejaba ver locales vacíos y edificios con las puertas bloqueadas con tablas y las ventanas rotas, frunció el ceño aunque el cuerpo de la joven no pesara tanto como el pensaba, igual era molesto llevarla en los brazos.

Cuando al fin llegó llego a la cima lo primero que hizo fue en adentrarse en un callejón aun mas oscuro que la misma avenida.

—¿Vas a pasarte un buen rato con la chica, eh? —borrachos se reían por la forma que corría el pelirrojo, un poco frustrado no pudo evitar responder.

—Por lo menos tengo a alguien para pasar un buen rato, no como ustedes que seguramente los "Buenos ratos" se la pasan solos, o quien sabe tal vez en compañía de sus amigos, de los desesperados que están yo apuesto a que si —gritó sin contenerse, y antes que los alcohólicos se dieran cuenta del doble sentido de las palabras, Jhon ya había doblado la esquina y desaparecido.

No había mentido, nunca la pasaba solo, siempre podía conseguir en cualquier momento a cualquier mujer y "pasar un buen rato" como dijeron los sujetos. El era apuesto para que negarlo, no tanto como Gambito, pero si lo suficiente como para llamar la atención.

Sacudiendo su cabeza de esos pensamientos, entró al lugar: un terreno que antes había sido utilizado como estacionamiento, lo suficientemente grande como para que nadie encontrara el objeto, pero a la vez lo suficientemente desapercibido como para mantener alejado curiosos.

Detrás de unos autos de aspecto abandonado, estaba su objetivo: Dos esferas metálicas de por lo menos tres metros.

—Hasta que al fin —habló para si, el resto iba a ser cosa de meter a la mujer en una de esas esferas y listo, claro las cinco horas de recorrido en una "celda" de metal donde el único color que podía ver era plateado y ni siquiera podía moverte a gusto iban a ser tan incomodas como la espera de que la bruja saliera de su "Escondite"

Con un suspiro tocó la esfera y esta de repente se abrió, metió a la chica dentro con la suficiente delicadeza de que no se golpeara.

—Dije que iba a ser fácil —habló, y repentinamente la esfera se cerró sin darle posibilidades de escape a Wanda que seguía inconciente.

Se dirigió hacia la otra esfera que, igual a la primera esta también se abrió, se metió e igual a la otra esta instantáneamente se cerró.

—Ya lo había dicho: Esto iba resultar increíblemente fácil —dijo sonriendo para después sentir como el sueño le ganaba, cerró los ojos aun con una sonrisa es su rostro.

Lastima que en la otra cúpula, la expresión de la chica era totalmente distinta.

Ella primero se había encontrado en un profundo pero molesto sueño, imágenes de una persecución, de fuego prácticamente alrededor de ella, y de unos ojos esmeraldas le daban dolor de cabeza; la superficie donde se suponía que se hallaba recostada era fría y, además de escuchar un ruido fuerte, como el viento chocando contra el metal…

Abrió los ojos de repente, y lo único que miró fue plateado, plateado y mas plateado, el lugar era pequeño, para los ojos de Wanda lo era.

Encerrada siempre en un celda de metal con una camisa de fuerza atada, y sin poder hacer nada, encerrada, solo ella y como única compañía sus recuerdos, recuerdos donde aparecía su hermano con su "_Padre"_ en la otra acera sin ademán de moverse del lugar y ella suplicando mientras era llevaba a la fuerza a un centro psiquiátrico donde viviría los peores momentos de su vida.

Cerró los ojos con impotencia, y luego los abrió decidida, por lo menos ya no era esa niña débil que ni siquiera podía controlar bien sus poderes, ahora mantenía perfecto control sobre ellos y podía manejarlos de una manera eficaz.

Y eso lo demostraría ahora.

En la esfera del pelirrojo si se notaba la diferencia.

El tomaba una agradable y apacible siesta, con lo brazos cruzados y la cabeza ligeramente hacia delante, todo iba bien hasta que sintió un choque, abrió perezosamente los ojos, pero cuando sintió otro golpe, abrió los ojos completamente.

—_¿Qué mierda…? —_se preguntó al ver una gran abolladura en el frío metal, al sentir el tercer golpe pudo ver como se abría una abertura lo suficientemente grande como para que en cualquier momento cayera ahí por accidente, cosa que por poco sucedió.

Miró hacia adelante y por la abertura, vio la… ¿Esfera de la chica? Esto no era posible.

Pero cuando pudo observar como el objeto metálico era levitado unos centímetros de más con una extraña luz azul y era balanceado de un lado hacia otro buscando cualquier obstáculo con que chocar tuvo que aceptar la realidad: De verdad, había subestimado a la chica, y en grande.

Al cuarto golpe, decidió hacer algo, sacando su encendedor lanzó llamas a las esferas de las chicas y maniobrando creó una barrera que rodeaba su esfera a modo de escudo, lo único que podía hacer, claro además de enviarle bolas de fuego a la esfera contraria cada vez que podía.

― Mierda, esto no está bien, si esto sigue volando a esta velocidad pronto me convertiré en un meteorito humano ― Murmuró Pyro mientras seguía lanzando bolas de fuego a la esfera que se había convertido para el joven, en un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Y ese dolor de cabeza aumentó cuando la otra esfera comenzó a balancearse, seguramente para ganar impulso y golpearlo con más fuerza.

—Esa niña parece suicida —murmuró Pyro con un poco de fastidio, pero después sonrió de medio lado— Me agrada.

El quinto golpe…

Eso no estaba bien, la esfera de metal prácticamente de había convertido es nada, en eso el piromaniaco tomó una decisión.

—Y como todo buen aventurero, tomo riesgos sin importarme las consecuencias —dijo el formando una gran bola de fuego del encendedor, después separó las manos y mitad del fuego fue dirigido hacia la esfera de la chica solo para retenerla lo suficiente, la otra mitad terminó por abrir la ya de por si casi destruida esfera y se lanzó.

—¡WOOOOOO! —el grito de jubilo de Jhon llegó hasta los oídos de Wanda que se sorprendió al acto, solo entonces dejo de manipular a la esfera de metal con sus poderes, y ahora que lo notaba en el pequeño espacio hacia calor, demasiado.

Con una mano tocó el frío metal, pero la quitó de inmediato, ahora de frío no tenia nada, en realidad estaba casi hirviendo.

—¿Qué pasa? —la bruja escarlata frunció el ceño, y después pareció comprenderlo todo, abrió los ojos pasmada— No puede ser posible…

No podía creer que ese muchacho fuera tan loco como para hacer algo así.

—Pero pensándolo mejor, lo que he hecho yo tampoco ha sido precisamente acto de cuerdos —murmuró para si, frunciendo el ceño.

Después puso la mano a cada pared de la esfera y sin importar el calor que emergía de ellas, dejó fluir nuevamente sus poderes…

—Mierda, de verdad debo pensar mejor lo que hago —dijo Jhon sentándose adolorido y sobándose la cabeza.

Tal vez había sido un poco precipitado.

Pero no podía quedarse en esa esfera por mucho tiempo, al menos claro que hubiera querido acabar aplastado.

Atacar a su adversario en este caso había sido fácil.

Atraerla hasta la esfera, con ella inconciente fue realmente sencillo.

Defenderse se sus ataques, era frustrante la obstinación de ella, pero igualmente no fue tan difícil.

Tirarse desde quien sabe cuantos metros desde el cielo…

—De verdad que estoy un poco mal de la cabeza —murmuró sonriendo, aunque había caído desde una altura muy prolongada, la adrenalina que sintió en ese momento había sido indescriptible, cosas como esas siempre lo llenaba de vitalidad— Y ahora a buscar a la, parecer, semi-suicida— Se refirió Pyro, al nuevo alias que le había puesto a la bruja escarlata.

Caminó y caminó, aunque sabia que debía de estar concentrado en la búsqueda, poco le interesó, era mas divertido ver los bosques que buscar a una niña que parecía mas que nada una traumada con poca resistencia en controlar su ira.

Subió la colina y se sorprendió e ver una carretera, al parecer no era todo vegetación y árboles como el había pensando.

Parpadeó un par de veces dándose cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

—¡Demonios! Ahora si que metí la pata, no se donde esta la niña, Magneto se enterara y seguramente me va a querer matar —dijo Pyro— Tendré que ocultarme antes que me de caza y…

Por un momento dejo de dramatizar, para ver una capa, una larga capa color escarlata… Tal vez no estaba perdido después de todo.

Caminó decidido pero con paso silencioso hacia la chica que se encontraba de espalda, y según pudo ver tratando de ubicarse; antes de llegar junto a ella sacó algo de su campera, esta vez si no se iba a confiar, el era del tipo de personas que siempre aprendía de sus errores, como a la cuarta vez, pero aprendía.

Una vez mas sacó su encendedor, vio como la chica de espalda se frotaba los brazos como vano intento de calentarse, sonrió. Metió de nuevo el encendedor en su bolsillo, esto terminaría ahora, ni siquiera necesitaría de sus poderes.

Caminó aun más lento, cualquier crujir de ramas podría delatarlo, pero la chica seguía sin percibir su presencia, tal vez tuviera poderes increíbles pero de algo estaba seguro, que si no los tuviera, no tuviera la más mínima oportunidad de vencerle, es mas estaba seguro que tampoco podría vencer un humano si no fuese mutante.

Una sonrisa surcó su cara, se su campera sacó el objeto, una diadema metálica. Si, era un collar anti mutante, no era su estilo ayudarse con ese tipo de cosas, pero ya estaba harto y quería irse de una buena vez.

Se acercó hasta estar tras su espalda, antes de que ella detectara la respiración caliente en su nuca, el la tomó por la cintura, tal vez divertirse un poco no fuera tal mala idea.

Wanda volteó la cara tratando de verle la cara al sujeto que la había agarrado, aunque estaba segura de quien era, tenia que estar segura, lamentablemente, la fuerza que ejercía el chico, era mucha.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó el refiriéndose al vano intento de ella al querer calentarse frotándose los brazos— Porque yo podría calentarte.

Si, ahora estaba ciento por ciento segura de quien era.

Por otro lado, Pyro no se encontraba tenso, se podría decir que hasta cómodo. No tocaba la piel de la joven puesto que traía la capa y no dejaba nada que "acariciar". Sin embargo la sensación no era desagradable.

No debió confiarse…

Pero oler su cabello lo había "embrujado"

Al parecer la chica si se sabia defender, eso o había tenido un buen golpe de suerte.

Pues la chica había logrado meterle un buen codazo en el estomago sacándole el aire de los pulmones y haciendo que soltara el agarre.

Por suerte el reaccionaba rápido.

Antes de que la pelinegra corriera o utilizara sus poderes contra el, la tomó del brazo, y la jaló hacia su pecho para que no tuviera ruta de escape.

Y antes de que ella hiciera cualquier movimiento, el le puso la el collar anti-mutante, el collar alumbró de un azul intenso y después se apagó, Wanda seguía tratando de apartarse cada vez mas histérica, con desesperación trató de utilizar sus poderes, pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que ya no lo podía utilizar, eso solo sirvió para aumentar su histeria.

—¡Suéltame idiota! —gritó ella, comenzando a golpearlo en el pecho, el se burló por la cara de enojo que traía la pelinegra, así que para jugar un poco mas con ella, la apretó mas contra el.

No era precisamente un movimiento que se viera en una pelea, muchos menos si se trataba de mutantes donde se usaban los poderes a diestra y siniestra, pero como el solía decir: Todo se valía en la guerra y el amor…

¡Menos lo que le había hecho ella!

De acuerdo el la había presionado y tal vez humillado un poco… ¡Pero tampoco para que le pateara la entrepierna!

La chica salió corriendo cuesta abajo, incluso mas torpe de lo normal, puesto que con el collar, además de inhabilitar sus poderes, también le quitaba un poco de su energía normal.

Pyro se había agachado para aguantar el dolor, tratando de no soltar una y mil maldiciones mas a toda voz. Momentos después, se levantó aun adolorido por la poca honorable patada de la chica.

—Es… Una arpía —murmuró el, teniendo mejores insultos para dedicarle.

La vio correr y arqueó una ceja ¿De verdad creía que el no la iba a poder alcanzar?

Estar de parte del equipo de Magneto no era solo una plasma del tamaño de una pared, fuentes inagotables de comidas y una súper computadora (Que si no fuera por Remy que gustaba su secreto, el viejo cabeza de tobo sabría que el a veces se la pasaba jugando). También requería arduo entrenamiento no solo física, sino mentalmente.

—Aunque de igual manera, Dientes de sable está en el equipo —dijo para si, comenzando a caminar hacia el bosque— Bueno, lo que le falta de mente lo tiene en ferocidad, aunque Guepardo lo ha vencido un par de veces…

Menos mal que Diente de sables no estaba ahí mientras Pyro hablaba solo, que si no, se convertiría en comida para gato.

Aunque, si lo había alcanzado hasta ahora significaba que no era tan bueno como se creía.

Por favor…

Desde que había llegado a los acólitos su actividad favorita era molestar a Dientes de sable, siempre le hacia bromas pesadas y salía ileso por su increíbles poderes y su destreza al m momento de salir de situaciones difíciles. Eso, y porqué Piotr y Remy siempre lo defendían cuando Diente de sable lo acorralaba.

Si, se metía en muchos problemas estando allí, pero como el decía: El más joven es el que le da la alegría al grupo.

Rió con ganas.

Luego, sacudiendo la cabeza se concentró en buscar a Wanda Maximoff, hija de Magneto alias, la bruja escarlata, alias semi-suicida, alias arpía, cualquier nombre le servia.

Esto ya le parecía al juego del escodita.

Cada tanto ella se escondía, y el la encontraba para que ella se volviera a escapar y volviera a esconderse. Siempre ganaba, tan fácil.

Aunque admitía que la chica era persistente…

Sacó una vez más su encendedor y lo accionó, de inmediato mandó las llamas hacia el frente.

…El lo era más.

Las llamas, que parecían no tener fin, se detuvieron en la grama creando un círculo. Jhon caminó hasta el, y dentro del mismo, justo en el centro estaba Wanda viendo en toda direcciones.

Hasta que se encontró con los portadores de esos ojos verdes

Maldijo hacia sus adentros ¿¡Como era posible! ¿Qué acaso ese chico sabia cuando rendirse? Maldita sea, había escapado de el tres veces ¡Tres! Y el volvía como si nada hubiera pasado.

¡Ni siquiera parecía cansado! Ella nunca en su vida había tenido tanta emoción en un solo día, estaba realmente agotada, jadeaba y ahora para colmo, no podía utilizar sus poderes. Pero el estaba ahí, con una sonrisa socarrona, levantando vagamente la manos para mantener las llamas y sin ni siquiera respirar mas fuerte de lo normal, parecía que todo lo que le había hecho pasar fuera cosa de todos los días.

Si, la balanza estaba muy desquilibrada a su parecer.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Sheila(*)? — ¿¡Y de donde coño había sacado ese nombre! ¡Arg! Ese chico la estresaba ese estupido dolor de cabeza no desaparecía, y sentía que si no hacia nada para desaparecer esa idiota sonrisa del pelirrojo se volvería loca.

De repente, por raro que sonase, se calmó. Recordó las palabras de su mentora, aquella que le había ayudado en controlar sus poderes, de inmediato se relajó. "Olvídate de las circunstancias que te rodean y solo concéntrate en tu verdadero objetivo" habían sido sus palabras. Rápidamente dejó su mente en blanco y solo se concentró en buscar una salida, rió internamente al saber que su salida estaba prácticamente al frente.

Pyro, muy ajenos a los pensamientos de las chicas, cerró la mano levemente, y con eso consiguió que el círculo donde estaba la muchacha se redujera hasta hacerle imposible mover.

Caminó hasta estar frente a ella y la tomó del brazo fuertemente, no la dejaría escapar esta vez. Dejó apagar las llamas para así tener un mejor control sobre la chica.

—¿Sabes? eres una escurridiza —Sonrió mordazmente— pero yo gané el juego del gato y el ratón, sheila.

Hace tanto tiempo que no le decía sheila a una mujer. Según el, eran pocas las mujeres que eran dignas de esa categoría, para eso debían ser fuertes y de gran espíritu, cosas que creía que tenia la muchacha. Además, le gustaba ver como ella fruncía el ceño cada vez que le decía así.

—Suéltame pedazo de diota mal nacido —dijo Wanda lenta y peligrosamente.

Ahora que lo pensaba parecía de todo excepto una dama…

—No, creo que no lo haré —Jhon agarro el otro brazo de la pelinegra, dejándola, ahora si, inmóvil y en sus brazos— Vamos Sheila, hay una buen camino que recorrer.

—¡Que me sueltes! —levantó la pierna, ahora si dispuesta en dejar el pelirrojo sin descendencia.

Pero Jhon ya estaba preparado para ese golpe, simplemente entrelazó sus piernas con las de ella haciendo que Wanda perdiera un poco el equilibrio, y Jhon aprovechando le daba media vuelta.

—Muy lenta, sheila —Le susurró en el oído, después rió. Comenzó a empujar Wanda para después obligarla a caminar— Yo no caigo en la misma trampa dos veces. Ahora vamos, tenemos que llegar a la sede de Magneto.

Wanda bajó la vista, sintiéndose en la merced del pirómano. Comenzó a caminar lentamente, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada con el pelirrojo tras suyo.

¡Demonios! Había sido débil nuevamente, se había dejado capturar así no más, aunque se había defendido todo lo posible, al final, no había hecho ningún efecto. Se sentía… atrapada.

—Te odió —dijo en voz baja, para después sentir como toda su rabia salía a la luz— ¡Te odio!

—¿A mi? —preguntó totalmente descolocado Jhon ¿Ahora que le pasaba? Primero se mostraba fiera, después sumisa, y nuevamente fiera, comenzaba a dudar seriamente de la salud mental de la chica.

—¡A todos! ¡A mi hermano! ¡A mi padre! ¡A los x-men! ¡A todos! —Wanda se volteó y comenzó a gritar cada vez más fuerte, Pyro estaba sorprendido no esperaba esa reacción en la muchacha, bueno si, pero frente Magneto no frente a el— ¡Y por sobre todo odio a los estupidos lacayos de Magneto! ¡Por sobre todo a ti!

Ok, ahora se estaba metiendo con el.

—De acuerdo ¿y por qué sobre todo a mi? —preguntó pyro enojado y con las manos en las caderas.

—¡Pues es obvio! Por ser un lame botas que haría todo lo que ordenara Magneto, y por ser uno niñato que no sabe en lo que se esta metiendo y no tiene mente propia— ¿Lame botas? ¿Niñato? ¿Sin mente propia? ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a ella? No tenía ningún derecho de decirle así cuando ni siquiera lo conocía.

La tomó del brazo nuevamente.

—Tu no me conoces niña —habló peligrosamente— Aunque no lo creas, tengo mente propia y ninguna cabeza de tobo es capaz de ordenarme como a un perro.

—…Pruébalo —fue todo lo que dijo Wanda, y así como ella le dijo el lo hizo.

La besó.

No sabía de donde había venido eso, simplemente, lo había hecho.

La había jalado hacia el, tomándola de los hombros y estrellado sus labios con los suyos, así de sencillo.

No sabia el porque.

Tal vez por que quería demostrarle que podía hacer lo que le diera la ganas en el momento que el quisiera.

Tal vez para callarle la boca y dejara de gritar.

Tal vez por que había tenido una gran atracción desde el primer momento que la vio.

O quizás, simplemente, estaba loco, si, eso era lo más probable.

Comenzó a mover sus labios contra los de ellas, conciente de que ella trataba de separarse y lo estaba golpeando en el pecho. Pero no le importo, mas bien hizo que la acercara mas a el.

Por otro lado, Wanda estaba que no cabía en su asombro. El… ¿La estaba besado? Su primer beso… ¿Así se suponía que se debía de sentir? Una descarga de adrenalina que la decía que tenia que hacer algo, además de miles de emociones recorriendo todo su cuerpo dando a para en su pecho que, por cierto, no dejaba de latir a mil por horas, era lo que sentía. Inconcientemente cerró los ojos.

Aunque no tenia muchas experiencia en ese tipo de cosas por no decir ninguna) tuvo que reconocer que Pyro besaba exquisitamente, movía sus labios en un delicioso y demandante beso. Ardiente seria una palabra perfecta para describirlo.

El pelirrojo, viendo que la chica ya no ofrecía resistencia, bajó las manos hasta la cintura se wanda y la atrajo mas de el si eso era posible.

Wanda, queriendo más acción, fue trasladando lentamente sus manos por las caderas de Pyro, su cintura, su espalda ancha hasta llegar finalmente a su cuello, enredando una mano en el cabello pelirrojo de el.

Sintió como Wanda le pidió permiso con su lengua, y el se lo concedió encantado.

—_Besa… tan bien_ —Pensó el pirómano bajando un poco mas la manos, mas precisamente hacia el trasero de la chica.

Y la cosa hubiera continuado hasta el final, si no hubiese sido por la acción repentina de la Bruja Escarlata.

De repente, Pyro sintió como sus fuerzas se iba a quien sabe donde y perdía todo el equilibro cayendo el al suelo.

—¿Q-que me pasa? —Fue capaz de gesticular.

Miró hacia arriba y vio a Wanda mirándole sonriendo arrogantemente, con una ceja arqueada y entre sus manos teniendo la diadema cargada de sus rayos azules.

Un momento… ¿¡Que!

—¿Cómo pudiste?... —preguntó el pelirrojo con la boca abierta, ella había su manos derecha y ahí mismo se encontraba una pequeña llave plateada.

Maldita sea… Ella había pasado las manos, por sus caderas, sonde estaba el bolsillo de sus pantalón… y donde tenia la llave del collar anti-mutante… diablos.

Lo admitía, la chica ere lista.

—Fuiste muy ingenuo Pyro —y para colmo se burlaba de el, bueno, tal vez se lo merecía— Uno consejo: Nunca te confíes en una mujer, menos si es una arpía, y escúchame muy bien.

La muchacha se agachó hasta el, y con la mano rodeada de sus rayos azules, destruyó el collar.

—Nunca vuelvas a tratar de doblegarme, no lo lograras —sonrió atrevidamente— No soy tan fácil como crees ¿Entendido, Pyro?

—Entendido Sheila —era increíble, como en esas circunstancias el podía seguir teniendo esa sonrisa burlona, La sonrisa se wanda se ensanchó.

—Eres guapo… —dijo acariciándole mejilla, antes de darle un corto pero apasionado beso en los labios—…Lastima que ere lacayo de Magneto.

Después de decir eso, Wanda se levantó y se fue.

Pyro sonrió mirando el cielo, esa chica si que le sorprendía.

—Después de todo, no fue tan fácil— Murmuró aun con esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

* * *

Ahora bien... que le parecio?

bueno? malo? pesimo?

por favor dejen rewiew, aunque a decir verdad siendo que hablo sola porque aqui nadie viene a este fandom salvo unos pocos.

por favor, si quiere que este fandom se vuelvas mas popular, ayuden dejanrdo rewiew, escribiendo fic o sugiriendole esta seria a aotrs escriotres... juntos podemos convertir este fandom tan gran como la parte en ingles (Que hay por millones)

Ok,... no se que mas decir salvo que espero que Tari Elik no me amte por hacerle leer 17 paginas de word exactas :p

ahora si...

chao!


End file.
